


The Voice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #586: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Banshees.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #586: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Banshees.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Voice

~

“I don’t know about this,” said Severus doubtfully. 

Lily smiled. “Oh, come on, Sev. It’ll be a fun activity we can do together.” She sighed. “I hardly ever see you anymore.” 

Severus coughed. “I know. I’m sorry, it’s just that these extra potions projects are--” 

Lily clasped his arm and every thought Severus has was derailed. “I know you’re busy. That’s why I think joining Hogwarts’ choir is just the thing.” 

Severus swallowed hard. “Don’t you have to have banshee blood or something?” 

“I don’t think it’s a requirement.” Lily shrugged. “And if so, who knows? Maybe we’re both banshees.” 

~

“Oh, Sev!” Lily exclaimed as they left the audition. “Congratulations.” 

Severus, gobsmacked, smiled. “Thanks.”

“Did you see Flitwick’s face? After lecturing about ‘exacting standards’ and ‘heritage being crucial to musical ability’ he couldn’t get you fast enough.” 

“Sorry you didn’t make it,” Severus said.

Lily shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

Severus hummed. “Did you know banshee blood’s passed through fathers?” 

“No. Are you going to ask your dad?” 

Severus stared at her. “Are you mad?”

Lily sighed, linking her arm with his. “You’re right. That’d be a mistake. But you could ask your mum.” 

Severus nodded, savouring Lily’s touch. “I plan to.” 

~

Eileen’s letter wasn’t illuminating. Congratulating him about his success, she warned him not to say anything to his father. _He has no magical ancestors,_ she wrote. _For us to suggest otherwise would be unwise._

Severus let it go, throwing himself into the practices. Between them and his potions research, he had even less free time, seeing less of Lily. 

Potter, of course, took advantage, and soon, Severus saw them everywhere together. 

Even after their falling out Severus continued singing, even joining an amateur male banshee chorus after leaving school. After Lily’s death, however, he left them. Singing lost its lustre.

~

“What’s this?” Harry asked, holding up one of Severus’ old banshee chorus pamphlets. 

Severus blinked. “Where did you find that?” 

“Cleaning out the attic.” Harry smiled. “I found a box full.” 

Severus sighed. “I used to sing. Your mother encouraged me, actually--” After telling Harry the story, Severus smiled. “I hadn’t thought about that in a long time.” 

“Maybe you should join another chorus,” Harry suggested. “Sing again.” 

“Those days are over,” said Severus. “My voice isn’t ever going to be the same, not after Nagini.” 

“Maybe not,” agreed Harry. “But you won’t know until you try.” 

Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

~

Severus’ voice, while was no longer a smooth tenor, was a creditable bass, and the local banshee chorus was happy to have him. “You could join with me,” he suggested to Harry. 

Harry grinned. “You’ve heard me in the shower. I don’t think I’m what they need.” 

The chorus threw a concert every year, and soon Severus was engrossed in practices for it. Harry supported his new hobby, and even invited several friends to the concert. 

After the performance, Harry met him with roses, Minerva and Flitwick beaming behind him. “You were brilliant,” whispered Harry. 

Inhaling the roses, Severus smiled. 

~


End file.
